Blog It All
by wee-me
Summary: Winter River's only paranormal blog brings you the exclusive account of the Ouija conversation of "L" and a spirit.


**Blog It All**

Authoress: Wee-Me

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own "Beetlejuice" or associated characters, so no suing & no Ouija board tricks.

Begin

**Welcome to Winter River's only paranormal blog! I'm prettypink314r8te and this is my blog. I will not be silenced by anyone (not even you Mom, please stop commenting!).**

Hello again readers! Welcome to another edition of the Winter River Weird Word. This is still your only source of truth about the strange in this in-denial town. With October upon us it's definitely our season. Before I get to my big news let's get the old business out of the way.

-Mr. H is claiming that he sold his goats, instead of them being abducted by aliens or the chupacabra as I said. I'm not sure who got to him, but he got very touchy when I demanded to see a bill of sale as proof.

-The strange noises in the woods behind the park may actually have been teenagers having some "alone time". Let's just say that what I saw was unpleasant. Who knew that a guy could make the same call as the Roc?

-The historical society has agreed to drop the charges.

Now on to the new business! *smilie*

As you know I am a big fan of the Ouija board (I have 3!), but it's hard to find any takers in this town and I hate trying to use one on my own. That's why I'm so happy to report that my new friends B and L willing to give it a try when they stayed over last night. L seemed a bit nervous, with good reason as it turns out. After the conversation, recorded below, I couldn't blame her for heading home early instead of staying over. (I was disappointed though, I haven't had a bunch of friends sleep over since middle school.)

Let me set the scene: We were in the basement with the candles lit and the board out. We'd said the protective chant (link here) and started asking questions. I had my recorder on of course. This is what happened.

Pinkie (me!): Are there any spirits here?

Board: Yes. No. Maybe. Duh. (Lots of answers, because there were multiple spirits.)

Pinkie: Would you like to speak to us?

Board: Yes. No. No. Duh. Already am. (More multi answer.)

L: Maybe we should stop now.

Board: Is that my L?

L: Crap.

Board: It is. How ya been babes?

Pinkie: Do you know this umm, person?

B: You okay L? (L was thumping her head on the table.)

Board: Biblically?

L: Yes, I know him. No, not biblically.

Board: You could. Should even.

L: Okay. Seriously, let's quit.

None of us could pull our hands away though.

Board: I think not. Call me.

L: No.

Board: Come on.

L: No. No. No.

Board: 3 times. Nice.

B: Maybe you should quit biting your lip? It looks like it might start bleeding.

L: It's that or screaming.

Pinkie: This is so awesome! Actual contact!

Board: At least tell me what you're wearing.

L: No you perv.

Board: Bet you look- [A long line of swears] Fine. Have to go now. Kisses

L: Disgusting filthy pervert.

Our hands came free. I could only convince L to stay long enough to say the closing words before she left. She wouldn't answer any further questions. I'm hoping to interview her about her past paranormal experiences soon. Cross your fingers she says yes, I'm sure she's got stories to tell.

I picked up some EVP (electronic voice phenomenon) on the recording as well. Mostly an older woman's voice. She called me stupid (rude!) and said she needed a cigarette mostly, except when she was telling someone (the spirit?) to behave.

That's it for today. Standard warnings apply if you try to hunt the strange yourself, but if you do please send me a message. Happy hauntings everyone!

COMMENTS (6)

(1) Anonymous: First!

(2) Anon.: You suck!

(3) joonono: When a ghost tells you to shut up, maybe you should shut up. And stop using so many exclamation points.

(4) ch33kybugg3r: seriously, what was she wearing? i couldn't see. was it pjs?

(5) joonono: Busted, bug boy.

(6) Mom: Sweetheart, what about a writing class? Or maybe one of the crafting classes down at the rec center? I don't like you stomping through the woods and harassing farmers.

End

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh Pinkie, you so crazy. I just love the idea of a perky pink loving girl trying to be a paranormal investigator and having a blog that no one understands. Her poor mother is just so worried. Pinkie, her mom, the friend, the jerk commenters, and the assortment of ghosts are mine. Juno, Betel, and Lydia are not. Thanks for reading.

Part of my 2011 13 Posts/Days of Halloween.


End file.
